new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Okami Hatake
First Name: Okami (Literal Translation = Wolf) Last Name: Hatake IMVU Username: WolfKitsune Nickname(s): "Wolf", "Kami" DOB: ''' '''February 3rd Age: 13 Affiliation: ''' '''Hatake Clan (Baragakure-no-Sato) Shinobi Rank: Genin Occupation: ''' '''Ninja, though volunteers at a pet shelter whenever he can (Okami loves animals, don't judge). Personality & Behavior: Okami Hatake acts just like a Hatake should: Like a wolf. Loyal to any and all higher-ups, but are always willing to break the rules and laws to defend their friends when they feel the need to. Okami will go the extra mile and do everything as if his life depends on it, willing to do anything to become strong and defend his friends and the village, even at the cost of his own life, though isn't power-hungry like some would think. Ironically, Okami is the very definition of a Hatake's true mindset, seeking his own form of what's "right" and placing it over the Shinobi Code, that being to show his emotions even in battle, knowing all too well how keeping said emotions bottled up for extended amounts of time can trigger the destruction of one's mind, having tried to do so himself. Appearance: Okami has the common white, unkempt hair of a Hatake with his bangs covering most of the right side of his face and going down to his shoulders; the back of his hair going outwards and stopping at his waist. Another common trait Okami has is the usual pale skin tone, but had the rare crimson eyes. His attire depends on what he feels necessary for a mission and the possible circumstances, when stealth may or may not be required, expected or not. That being said, he usually wears a black coat w/ straps on it, topped off with a white fur collar. He wears a gray reinforced scarf around his neck, made to ward off any and all kinds of toxic gasses when brought over his nose and mouth. Okami wears a gray lightweight chest-plate on his upper half which goes all the way down his front and back for maximum possible protection without restricting his movements. Okami doesn't usually wear this chest-plate, though. Under the vest (when wearing it), he wears a breathable black long-sleeved shirt, which is made to regulate his bodily temperatures. On his lower body, Okami wears reinforced pants made to do the same as his shirt, with his Shuriken Holster located on his left thigh (even though he's right-handed, which means he does this so he can wield his sword in his right hand), and reinforced lightweight wraps around his ankles. Finally, for his shoes, he wears a black-colored pair of shinobi sandals that go two-thirds up his shins and cover the wraps and a portion of his pants. The shoes are held in place by equally black straps, which have two properties: Make it easier to channel chakra to his feet, and keep his shoes even more secure for guaranteed proper footing. Chakra Nature: "Raiton (Lightning-Style)" Chakra Color: ''' '''White, with hints of Sky-Blue in it. Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Genin Jutsu: Shunshin-no-Jutsu (Art of the Body-Flicker) - Rank D Seals: NONE Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning-Style: Electromagnetic Murder) - Rank C Seals: Boar > Ram > Snake > Horse > Dragon Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § K§ Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 6 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 3 § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0 § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 0 § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): 0 § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0 § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 0 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 0 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 x Custom-Forged Katana, 1 x Ninjato § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 1 x Large Roll "Ninja Wire", 1 x Single-Edged All-Purpose Tactical Knife Databook: Allies: Kyo (Jounin Sensei, Team 1) Kemuri Iburi (Love Interest, Team 1) Rayarn Haruno (Team 1) Enemies: ''' '''NONE (YET) Background: Okami Hatake was born on a snowy afternoon, on February 3rd, 13 years ago. He never got to know his parents, who were rumored to have been killed in an ambush one mission. He never knew there names, let alone their faces. When he was six, he asked around his clan what his name, "Okami", meant. They simply said it meant "Wolf", and they eventually told him, after a surprisingly heated fist-fight that ended with Okami somehow surprising the man he was fighting with a Kunai pointed at the mans chest in a forward grip, just two-and-a-half feet away), that his name was a name of great strength, speed, and cunning. Okami, having figured out just then that he'd somehow managed to get the upper hand in a Taijutsu match against a trained shinobi of the same clan he was born of, the Hatake. They began training him in the basics of "Chakra Control", a skill every shinobi needed in order to even hope to survive in battle. While he didn't turn out very good at first, he picked up on the exercises and mastered them quickly, even in the eyes of a Hyuga that had been visiting one day and saw Okami training. He'd completed Water-Walking, which was derived from the world-known Tree-Climbing, but still didn't quite have the neccisary chakra capacity to channel chakra through his weapons, whereas learning how to use his "Lightning" element was far out of the question then. By the time Okami had turned 8 years old, he had been enrolled in the Academy, where he met several young ninja around his age who had also entered. The entire curriculum was five years long, though the final year would have to be repeated if a student failed the graduation exams. By the time of said exams, Okami had made plenty of friends, though his memory wasn't the best and he was prone to being unable to match multiple names and faces at once. He'd passed the Written Exam, having studied day in and day out twice each week for the past two months. A good deal of the Shinobi Code, Okami found, would leave a shinobi susceptible to breaking down psychologically, since most of them involved never showing feelings on the battlefield. That particular rule, Okami felt, often proved pointless seeing how he had a rare ability to read others' emotions, especially those of people he knew. Aside from the Written Exam, Okami also passed the Practical Exam, performing above the standards of the supervisors for his ability to think clearly, even in rushed moments, even while his body would noticeably shake when anxious for whatever reason. Okami Hatake became a Genin at 13 years old, and was placed under Jounin Instructor, Kyo. Also, by that time, Okami had gained quite an upgrade to his Taijutsu skill, and could finally coat his weapons in his "Lightning", though it was still just for no longer than 10 minutes at a time. Roleplay Library: 'Approval: ' Lord Hyuga